


Uh...Happy Birthday?

by SpiritBloodDragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Cooking, Birthday Cake, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hugs, I'm literally just blasting stuff into this and boom i'm posting it, Kenma likes sleep for once, Kissing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritBloodDragon/pseuds/SpiritBloodDragon
Summary: Kenma Kozume was a fan of sleep for two reasons.One, it was quiet. He didn't like loud noises.Two, he got to cuddle with Hinata.So why in the hell were both being taken away from him?~~~In which Kenma wakes up at 3 A.M because Shou isn't in bed and he's hearing stuff come from the kitchen.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	Uh...Happy Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta be real I'm writing this all out without even a second thought as to what I'm typing cause I just got the idea and bam here we are

Kenma Kozume loved sleep. It was probably one of his favorite things in life. Top three, easily. The other two were video games and Shouyou.

That being said, it was tough sometimes to sleep because of how rowdy Hinata could be at times. He moved around often, sometimes sung or hummed quietly, and could be pretty loud at times.

Of course, being able to cuddle with him, especially after he got back from Brazil? Easily the most heavenly thing Kenma had experienced.

That of course, would have been a perfect night once again for Kenma. That is, if his two favorite things about sleeping hadn't just up and left him.

* * *

Kenma groaned, keeping his eyes closed but covering his ears with his pillow. His neighbors had been up doing whatever the hell they were -- God, whenever they fucked, they fucked _hard --_ And he could hear it from their place, which had literally been over 20 meters away because of how large Kenma's house had been. It was hell.

Not only that, they were incredibly social. They'd come over almost every day for a morning talk, and while he hated social interaction, he hated being rude even more. Plus, Shou seemed to take a liking to them. But this? This was the worst thing that came with having neighbors like them. Especially when he couldn't bring up how loud they were when they had sex.

Of course, he liked to do things with Shou that definitely didn't leave the younger man quiet. But that was besides the point.

"Jeez, Shou, can you text them to keep it down or something?" Kenma muttered, reaching over to nudge his boyfriend.

There was an issue.

He wasn't in bed with him.

Kenma hesitantly opened his eyes, "Shou?"

Lo and behold, his boyfriend wasn't anywhere near the gigantic bed that they somehow fit into the room.

And of course, as if on cue, he heard a thud from outside. There was something moving around in their home, and he was absolutely certain that it was Hinata.

"Ah!" He heard the shorter man squeak out as a thud quickly followed. "Dang it, I didn't mean for it to fall like that!"

Well, whatever he was trying to do, it definitely wasn't subtle.

"Maybe this'll work!"

As Kenma heard Hinata mutter to himself (incredibly loudly, mind you), he heard what he'd never think he'd hear at 3 A.M in his own home: A power drill. He heard whirring, and instantly there was a regretful groan.

"Dang it, I thought that would've mixed it perfectly! Heck!" Hinata cursed, clearly not caring at the moment whether or not his boyfriend was awake. That being said, his mind probably wasn't even on Kenma at the moment.

Kenma could've sworn the next few sounds he heard came straight from a cartoon, as he heard a wrench, something akin to a flamethrower, a choir, and even a stock sound effect scream.

_Uh...I should probably get up, shouldn't I?_

* * *

"Shou, you okay?" Kenma asked hesitantly, entering the kitchen, which had its lights already on. His eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

The entire floor was messy, multiple bowls were strewn all over the counter and floor, and his boyfriend, still in his pajamas, had a large red bowl on his head that almost covered his mouth and its contents spilled all over him. Kenma calmly walked over, only feeling somewhat surprised, and stuck his finger onto whatever was covering Hinata.

He couldn't figure out what it was from how it felt, so he looked at the counter and what might have been on there.

The moment he saw the flour, sugar, some apples, and the eggs out, he instantly asked, "Shou, what day is it?"

"Uh...Happy Birthday?" Hinata sheepishly smiled under the bowl, still trying to reorient himself, especially considering his predicament.

"Were you trying to make me a birthday cake?" Kenma asked, putting a hand on his hip before kneeling down to where Hinata was. He gently lifted the bowl off of him only to be met with a lightly blushing Shouyou. When the two made eye contact?

A gentle nod.

"So, why is there a wrench and power drill?"

"U-Uh...I didn't know where the mixer was, and the wrench was because I didn't have a fork to break the egg..."

Kenma blinked.

Then he laughed. It started off slow, but then turned into a gentle laugh. He didn't care that he was in the mess that Shou was in.

He held out a hand to Hinata, who took it gratefully before pulling him into a kiss, not even bothering to wipe the stuff off of his face.

Once they pulled away, Kenma softly smiled, "Shou, if you wanted to get me a birthday cake, you could've just asked me to come with you to the store."

"But you don't even celebrate your birthday!" Hinata pouted, crossing his arms. "So if I did it early in the morning, you couldn't say no!"

"Seems to have gone well, right?" Kenma teased, causing Hinata to flush. "Now, c'mon. You gotta get cleaned up."

"B-But what about the mess I made? Aren't you mad?"

Kenma shook his head, "Of course not. I woke up to the best birthday present I could ever get: You. Now, come on. I'll take a shower with you or something."

Hinata smiled brightly at that, kissing Kenma on the cheek, "Happy Birthday, Kitty!"

"Thank you, Shou."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah they definitely went on to have shower sex or somethin idk


End file.
